Love and Joy
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Love is fickle. Love is blind. Love is making Siesta lose her mind! This is the humorous tale of a love potion gone overboard and the chaos that ensues shortly therafter! Fluff! Humor! SaitoxSiesta! My first ever Zero no Tsukaimi fic so be nice!


**A/N: Just finished watching Zero no Tsukaima! Awesome anime! In other news, my surgery went better than expected! Banzai! I'm still weak, but the doc says I can be expected to make a full recovery soon! On that note, I present to you my very first Zero no Tsukaima fic! Enjoy! It's a little something that's been floating around in my mind for quite some time now...**

_Love is fickle. Love is blind. Love is making me lose my mind._

_~Siesta_

**Potion**

Siesta had been working in secret every night for the past month, trying to perfect her potion. the young maid, besotted with Saito, had decided to try a bold plan to win his affections. And soon, she would finish it. her love potion was nearly done, after a month of investigating and mixing. she'd been performing this potion-making secretly at night, in an empty classroom in the academy.

"All i need is one more ingredient and some way to get him to take it, and he'll fall in love with me!' she said to herself in her excitement.

Of course, she knew very well this was vital. She'd read up into this potion. the base potions that had to be created and added to to make a love potion, without this final ingredient, could have dire consequences. She just hoped she could get the ingredient and the give the potion to Saito before anyone discovered it...

'What are you doing, Siesta?' a voice asked. Siesta froze, and turned to see Saito standing there. Saito-san! Her eyes bulged. The boy that she loved so very much was standing there. Right there! Hastily, she added the final ingredient behind her back, careful to prevent Louise's familiar from seeing anything.

"J-J-J-Just mixing up an invulnerability potion," she lied, hoping the boy would buy her story. To her own amazement, he did.

"Eh?" The boy grinned. "An invulnerability potion? He could use one of those! Louise whipped him and tried to blow him up on an almost daily basis; accusing him of random acts of perversion and other such events that were NOT his fault! It wasn't his fault the women of this world were so very beautiful! Besides, it wasn't like he'd ever dare to try anything after the last beating he'd received...

"Ano...Saito-san?"

Louise'es familair perked up, suddenly aware that his maid was speaking to him. _His maid._ His! His own personal servant who often times, seemed a great deal kinder than his master. His maid. Saito was still getting used to the concept. The Queen had assigned Siesta to him shortly after he'd become a chevalier, but even so he was having difficulty wrapping his mind around the idea. Still, she was speaking to him and it was best that he address her.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to try it?" Siesta offered him the "invulnerable" potion, silently hoping he would accept her offer. The potion would last for the duration of a single day. If she could only get him to drink it...

Why not?

"Sure!" To Siesta's initial shock, then delight, her master _actually_ walked over and snatched the vial of potion from her. "Wait." He paused, and Siesta froze. "This thing won't have any side effects will it?"He took it to his lips and guzzled it down in one gulp. For a moment it didn't seem to have any effect. He lowered the he twitched. His entire body convulsed, writhing in raw agony. He let out a small cry, one that ended just as quickly as it came.

"S-Saito-san!" Siesta cried, bolting to her feet, fearing he might collapse at any moment.

But the boy did not collapse. Not yet.

He _swooned,_ a light pink flush adjourning his cheeks. His legs wobbled beneath him as he took a lurching half step forward. Then he toppled forward, his forehead kissing hers as he pitched toward the floor. Black spots speckled for her vision and her world swam beneath her. Siesta was knocked out. Her last sight before unconsciousness was that of Saito's face, mere inches from her own...

**A/N: Sorry if it was short! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Aaaaand with that, I'm feeling weak again, so I might not be able to update anything for a week or so, to which I apologize! But fear not! It may take some time, but I shall recover! And when I do...I shall update with a vengeance! Still, like, dislike? Let me know what you think!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
